Metal halide electrochemical cells, such as sodium-metal chloride batteries, can include a molten metal negative electrode (usually referred to as the anode) and a beta-alumina solid electrolyte. Metal halide electrochemical cells can be of considerable interest for energy storage applications. In addition to the anode, the cell can include a positive electrode (usually referred to as a cathode) that supplies/receives electrons during charging and discharging of the cell. The cathode composition can include a mixture of electroactive metal and alkali metal halide, which may be combined in the form of granules. The cathode composition may be infused with a molten electrolyte.
During manufacture of the electrochemical cells, the molten electrolyte can be injected into the cathode portion of the electrochemical cells through a suitable opening or aperture onto a granule bed. The high velocity of the molten electrolyte being injected into the cathode portion of the electrochemical cells can cause a disturbance in the top surface of the granule bed of the cathode, which can lead to reductions in charge/discharge capacity, charge time, and cell resistance for the electrochemical cell. In addition, in some cases, not all electrochemical cells in an array of electrochemical cells (e.g. used in a battery) are affected uniformly by the granule bed disturbance. This can cause cell to cell variation in performance in the array where underperforming cells are put under stress by better performing cells. The stressing of the weaker cells can lead to early cell failures in the array.